Max Taylor
Max Taylor is the main character, and the leader of the D-Team. He owns Chomp the Triceratops. He is voiced by Megumi Matsumoto in the original and Veronica Taylor in the dub. Character Design Max has pale skin, spiky brown hair and big round purple eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve T-shirt with a yellow collar and a black bag around his tummy decorated with a dinosaur tooth. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. Most distinctive of all, he wears a visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that double up as flashlights.(This electricutes him in episode 61) Personality Max is happy-go-lucky, much like his father, Spike Taylor. He loves dinosaurs, like his father, who is a paleontologist. His favorite food are hamburgers and vegetablesWikipedia, especially carrots and peppers. He is really bad at math, and Rod and Laura say that his brain is on par with a dinosaurs'. Anime Season 1 After Max woke up early one morning, he saw a meteor fall from the sky, so he invited his friends Rex and Zoe to come with him to the forest where he saw the meteor fall. There they found a lightning, wind, and grass element stones. Then Max accidentally rub Chomp's stone and activated him. After that, they have become best friends and Chomp now "belongs" to Max. Unfortunately, soon after meeting Chomp, he, Rex, and Zoe encountered Terry, a Tyrannosaurus from their rival group, the Alpha Gang. The three of them split up, but Terry chased Max and Chomp until his father arrived to give him his first Dino Holder. After a brief fight, Max successfully landed his first win. Season 2 Mesozoic Meltdown In the Mesozoic Meltdown (Pterosaur Legends), Max's house disappears, with his, Zoe's, and Rex's parents inside. Their parents have been abducted by the Spectral Space Pirates, who intend to use them in their quest to find the Cosmos Stones. Manga In the manga, Max is a Japanese boy who loves dinosaurs. He at first didn't have many friends, but then one day a transfer student from America named Rex Kun came, but he didn't speak Japanese so he became lonely. Max scared Rex when he was reading a book, and Max notices he's reading a book on dinosaurs. Max tells him he loves dinosaurs too and wants to find fossils when he grows up. Rex doesn't understand what he's saying, so Max uses gestures and hand signals to show that he loves dinosaurs. Max is also the hero of the tablet, being the one to find it and being transported to the time of the dinosaurs. He meets a baby Styracosaurus, who he names King, but King's mother is kidnapped by the Alpha Gang, so Max decides to help King get his mother back. His catchphrase is "You'll never know unless you try!" Max has very dark brown hair and has proved to be a real hothead at times. He has a bigger waistpack and has a band aid across his nose. He's also very tough and has hit Zander a few times. He defeats Ursula and Zander in the first part of his way to Alpha Mountain,and defeats Rod as well. He also defeats Laura and Ed with Rex's help. Dinosaur Max's dinosaur is Chomp (Gabu) the Triceratops. He and Chomp are very close and rarely ever lose. However, the amount of discipline Max has trained Chomp is debatable, as Chomp has run away several times. Quotes *''"No way! It's the old lady!"Dinosaur King episode 24 *"Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!"Summoning speech *"''Element Booster! DinoTector ON!" DS Game If you chose to play as Max, you receive a Triceratops as your starter dinosaur. At the end of the game you can go to the stone circle and gain, Chomp as an extra. Trivia *Max may have a crush on Zoe. For example, when Jimmy kisses Zoe, Max looks jealous, and he asked Zoe about the kiss. Even when Zoe asked Max whether he's jealous, he said he isn't though it's quite obvious that he is. *Max accidentally kisses Jimmy when the two attempt to kiss Zoe at the same time, resulting in Zoe ducking and the two slamming into each other. *In the DS and Arcade Game, he is seen with a bandage on his nose all the time. In the anime, he is only seen with one in the first episode, after Chomp bit him. *In the 4koma on Kyoryu-King.com, he occassionally becomes half human, half Triceratops. This form also allows him to use Lightning moves. *His English voice actor, Veronica Taylor, has the same last name as his dub's. *Max is the first one to use the term 'Dino Slash'. He used it in episode 2, but he only added 'Triceratops' without 'roar' (which later becomes his summoning speech). *His long name is Maximus, but he was only called that in episode 35 by his mom, to which he complains, "Mom, I thought you promised never to call me that again!". *While Rex's true name in the dub is Rex Ancient, in the Japanese version, Max's last name is Ancient (Kodai means Ancient) *Veronica Taylor originally voiced Ash in Pokémon series. Ursula and Zander have the voices of Team Rocket from the anime. This may be a pun on how similar Dinosaur King is to Pokémon. Gallery File:DK DVD 2.jpg|Dinosaur King DVD cover 2 File:D-Team Max Taylor card.jpg|Max's arcade card File:Max_Taylor_TCG_card.jpg|Max Taylor's TCG card File:Acrocanthosaurus_card.jpg|Max without his hat in a Special Edition card PL DVD 2.jpg|Max, Sofia, Yangchuanosaurus, and Chomp. Screen shot 2011-04-04 at 7.23.52 PM.png|Max holding the Lightning Stone. Reference Category:D-Team Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:TCG